


The Cabin

by AzureDiamond51



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Gen, Injury, Major Character Injury, Psycho Dream (squared)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDiamond51/pseuds/AzureDiamond51
Summary: While on their way to a convention, George's and Nick's car breaks down in the forest, where they meet an... interesting green-eyed man living in a nearby cabin.--------------"I have no idea what's even going on in there, sorry. I do have my hunting cabin just up that path though, if you guys want to crash there for the night? I have sleeping bags."
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: Azure's Holiday Oneshots





	The Cabin

Cover art by [@](https://twitter.com/HiSanemai)[HiSanemai](https://twitter.com/HiSanemai) on Twitter  
  
  


* * *

  
  
A blue sedan drives down the gravel road, winding through the dense forest. Red and brown leaves are strewn across the ground, their crinkling under the car's wheels unheard through the loud drone of the motor. A black-haired man in a white long-sleeve and black puffy vest, Nick, sits behind the wheel of the sedan, a brunet male in a blue t-shirt and black hooded jacket, George, sitting shotgun. The pair talk and laugh as Nick slowly drives the car down the tight road as the forest darkens from the setting sun.

As they drive, the sedan's engine starts chugging, and Nick and George exchange a concerned look before Nick guides the car off the road. The car stops with an ungodly screech of the engine before forcibly dying.

George winces. "Umm..." he mutters, "That... doesn't sound good?"

Nick, already getting out of the car, replies, "Yeeaah. I hope it isn't too bad." As he says that, a slight amount of smoke drifts up from the edges of the hood. Nick rolls his eyes in frustration as he goes around to the front of the car and pops open the hood. White smoke billows out, forcing Nick to reel back with a series of heavy coughs.

George gets out of the car. "You okay?" He meets Nick at the front of the car.

Waving smoke away from his face, Nick responds, "I'm fine, but I don't think the engine is." The smoke now thinner, he gestures at the engine. Some frayed wires poke out and away from what they should be connected to, and some pipes appear to be moderately disconnected.

George stares at the engine for a few long moments while Nick coughs slightly a few more times. "Jeez." He's finally able to bring himself to say. "I- we can't fix this, can we." George more states than asks. Nick just shakes his head 'no' as George takes his phone from his pocket. Looking at the top of his screen, he mutters, "No service... Damn."

With a sigh, Nick closes the hood of the sedan and leans against it, half sitting on the hood. "Well. We're stuck." He looks around the forest in the dying light.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, George looks around as well. "I don't really see much of anything we could use to spend the night here."

"Just sticks and leaves... We could make a fire I guess?" Nick absently nudges the leaves at his feet with the toe of his shoe.

"But the leaves are dry, and they're everywhere. We'd probably end up burning the forest down or something stupid like that." The pair are silent for a moment before George cracks a smile and tries to hide a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, just remembering last time we went camping when you set that tree on fire and park management had to save us from you."

"That was _not_ an entire tree, that was a _bush_ , and I had it under control." Nick glares at George but can't hide his own smile.

George rolls his eyes with a grin. "Whatever you say, you little arsonist."

Nick stands upright. "'Little'? I'm like an inch shorter than you!"

George raises an eyebrow. "You argue on the 'little' part but not the 'arsonist' one?"

With a laugh, Nick manages to say, "If thinking fire looks cool makes me an arsonist, then fine, guilty as charged."

George manages to hold a straight face while looking at Nick for several seconds before descending into laughter of his own. Within moments they're both leaning on each other in a fit of laughter, thinking about all the times Nick's 'accidentally' set things ablaze.

After a few minutes, George and Nick manage to compose themselves again, only the occasional giggle escaping their lungs now. Then, the pair hears the crinkling of leaves under foot from nearby. They turn their attention to the direction of the sound, and see the outline of a person walking down a previously unseen dirt pathway leading into the forest. As the figure approaches, they see that the person's a man with dirty blond hair wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans. The man raises his hand to wave and says to them, loudly enough for them to hear clearly, "Hey guys, having car trouble?"

Nick and George look at each other briefly before Nick says to the newcomer, "Yeah, we broke down here several minutes ago." He pauses. "How'd you know?"

The black-clad man's now standing close enough to not need to raise his voice to speak. "Heard your engine screeching like a banshee all the way over there." He gestures behind him, towards the path he came from. Now able to see his features, George and Nick notice that he's several inches taller than the two of them, and his cheeks are lightly freckled under his shockingly green eyes. His mouth rests in a friendly smile. "Mind if I take a look?" He nods towards the sedan.

Stepping aside, George says, "Sure, go ahead." Nick pops open the hood again and steps aside himself.

The black-clad man leans over the exposed engine, resting his hands on the edge of the chassis. As he sees the damage to the engine, his eyes widen in surprise and says quietly, "Yikes." He stands upright and closes the hood. Turning to the pair, he says, "I have no idea what's even going on in there, sorry. I do have my hunting cabin just up that path though, if you guys want to crash there for the night? I have sleeping bags."

George and Nick look at each other again, thinking. A moment later, George leans in and says quietly to Nick, "Think we should? We just met this guy."

Nick replies back, "I'm sure it's better than waking up to a bear ripping our faces off."

George stifles a slight laugh, and then turns back to the black-clad man. "If you're offering, that'd be nice, thank you." He smiles politely.

The man starts walking towards the path. "Right this way." He gestures towards the path, barely visible in the almost non-existent light, and turns his head to make sure George and Nick are following. The three walk down the path, the black-clad man a few paces ahead of Nick and George. A minute or two later, the man turns his head slightly as he walks and says behind him, "Say, I don't think I got your names."

"I'm George."

"My name's Nick."

The two speak almost on top of each other, but the man seems to catch both names.

George asks, "And what's your name, Mr. Leather Jacket?"

The black-clad man laughs as he turns fully around and starts walking backwards, not breaking stride. "I'm Dream." He grins at the pair before turning around again and resumes walking forwards.

A surprised look crosses both George's and Nick's faces as they exchange a look, their faces barely visible in the moonlight that now shimmers through the mostly bare tree branches. George leans towards Nick and whispers so only the two can hear, "Who has the name _Dream_?"

Nick whispers back, "I hope it's just a nickname."

George pauses. "Maybe we should've given nicknames instead?"

Nick lets out an audible exhale. "I'm sure it's fine, he seemed nice." The pair lean away from each other and follow behind Dream in silence.

After several minutes of walking, Dream turns his head again and asks to the pair behind him, "So, whatchya guys doing out here anyways?"

Nick and George look to each other, hesitating to answer. George finally nods at Nick a moment later, gesturing him to talk. "We uh, we were taking a more scenic route through the area. We were going to a Minecraft convention."

Dream nods his head in acknowledgement. "Ah, neat. Sounds fun." He says it as if he's not entirely sure what Nick's talking about but is trying to be polite.

There's several more moments of silence before George asks, "So, uh, Dream, what are you doing in the forest?"

Dream turns his head to respond to George behind him. "It's hunting season, there's a pond the ducks like over that way." He points off towards his right.

"Ah." George says quietly. He's unsure if Dream heard him.

The trio walk in awkward silence for several more minutes until they reach a small cabin. Lights glow faintly around the edges of the curtains on the other side of the windows. The walls are made of large logs and looks to be fairly sturdy. The roof reflects the moonlight, suggesting that it's some metal, likely tin. Dream approaches the door, taking a key out of his pocket. He unlocks the door and holds it open for George and Nick. The pair mutters a "thank you" and walks inside. Once they're in, Dream joins them and they hear him lock the door. Then they hear another lock click. And then a third. Confused, they turn to look at what Dream's doing, and they see a total of five locks on the door, and Dream's locking them all.

"That's... a lot of locks..." Nick comments, quizzical and moderately concerned.

Nonchalantly, Dream responds, "Thieves tend to think that cabins out in the middle of nowhere are easy targets, this helps keep them out." He pats the door beside the locks, and pockets the door key. Dream realizes that the pair are just standing there, and he then says, "Go ahead, have a seat somewhere. Make yourselves at home." He smiles at them as he walks off across the cabin towards a closet.

George and Nick step over to the couch, large enough for two people, and sit down. Nick leans in close to George and whispers, "Does that seem like an unnecessary number of locks to you too?" The pair keep their eyes on Dream to see if he's paying attention to them or not.

George whispers back, "It does... His logic makes sense, but then you'd think he'd lock them all when he _leaves_ , not when he's here."

Nick audibly exhales. "Yeah, it's kinda weird."

The pair sits upright as they see Dream turn towards them from the closet, two blankets in hand. He closes the closet door and says a little overly cheerfully, "Here's the sleeping bags!" He brings them over and lays them down on the floor in what the pair have determined to be the 'living room' of the cabin, where they currently sit. Suddenly, Dream freezes with an expression of realization. "Oh! Have you two had supper yet? I can make something if you haven't."

George slowly shakes his head 'no'. In the calmest way possible, he says, "No, we haven't. We’d appreciate that, thank you."

Dream turns quickly on his heel and walks over to the kitchen, chattering away without pause. "I have fresh duck meat, that cooks up real nicely. Have you two had duck before? I think you'll like it. It's a pain to get them when they're floating in the middle of the lake, but it's worth it." Dream's shoulders slump a bit, and his voice lowers. George and Nick strain to hear what he says next as he takes things out of the fridge. "Where are Dream's manners? He hasn't had company in forever. Should've offered them supper as soon as they came in, stupid Dream."

Nick and George look at each other with an expression of concern. Nick leans into George and whispers, "Is he... talking to himself? In the third person?" George just nods. Nick's silent for a moment, him and George watching Dream start to prepare the meal. Finally, he whispers, "That's not creepy at all."

George hums, "Mhmm." He starts to look around the rest of the cabin, now that Dream appears to be preoccupied. There's a loft over the kitchenette where Dream's bedroom presumably is. The ground floor itself is packed with things on shelves and tables, but looks organized and intentionally placed. A small bowl-like object full of decorative stones sits on the table in front of the pair. Yellow light bulbs in lamps cast a warm glow around the cabin. As his eyes trail around the room, he freezes when he sees an axe and a crossbow propped up beside a shelving unit on the back wall. The axe shines bright in the lamp light, uncovered, and a quiver full of arrows rests next to the crossbow. The crossbow looks heavy duty, like it could take down large game.

Nick's gaze lands on where George is staring. Whispering, he says, "Dream _did_ say he's a hunter. I guess he uses a bow instead of a gun."

Eyes still locked onto the crossbow and unprotected axe, George whispers back, "It's still weird seeing those sitting out in the open like that though."

"Yeah..." Nick whispers in agreement.

The pair fall silent and pay attention to what Dream's doing again. Over in the kitchenette, he's working a knife through the duck meat with lightning fast skill while a pan heats up on the stove next to him. They hear him still chattering quietly to himself over at the counter. Dream laughs softly at something he says.

George clears his throat. "So uh, Dream, what do you hunt with that bow over there?" He says loudly enough for Dream to hear clearly.

Without turning away from what he's doing, Dream replies in his cheerful tone, "Dream goes after the odd moose here and there, but he mainly just hunts ducks."

George raises a quizzical eyebrow and can _feel_ Nick stiffen on the couch next to him. Nick turns to George and mouths the words "What. The. Fuck." George shrugs his shoulders, meaning 'I don't know'.

Dream puts the chopped meat onto the frying pan with a sizzle. He starts working on preparing some green vegetable that the pair can't discern the identity of from the couch.

Nick leans back into George again and whispers, concern seeping into his voice, "I don't like this."

"Me neither." George whispers back, not taking his eyes off Dream. "We need to get out of here."

Nick pauses, making sure Dream's not listening in. A moment later, he whispers, "How?"

"Maybe we can say we forgot something in our car and that we'll be right back? We can't sneak out with all those locks on the door."

With a sigh, Nick whispers, "That might work." He stands up and says louder for Dream to hear, "We just realized we forgot some stuff out in our car, we'll be right back."

Dream stops what he's doing and turns to face Nick and George. They catch some expression briefly cross his face they can't place a word to, but whatever it was, it makes them uneasy. Losing the cheerfulness in his tone, he says, "It's dark, you shouldn't go outside now."

George stands as well. "Our car's just down the path, we'll be fine."

"What could you possibly need from your car? Drea- I have everything you could need for the night right here." Dream takes a slow step towards the pair.

"We uh... umm..." Nick struggles, trying to quickly come up with a reasonable explanation.

George saves Nick and says, "There's some things we need to do before our convention tomorrow, and we need our computers from our car."

Dream takes a few more paces towards the pair. "That can wait until the morning." Dream says, more forcefully. "Your car's not going anywhere any time soon."

"Dream, we just want our compu-" George starts to say, before being cut off.

"You're not going _anywhere_." Dream says, voice almost a hiss, as he flips the cutting knife he had hidden behind his arm around and into his hand, pointing it towards Nick and George.

George's eyes widen in fright and Nick starts visibly shaking in fear. As Dream takes another step forwards, George glances down at the bowl of decorative stones on the table in front of him before picking it up, flinging it at Dream. He shouts in surprise and reels back a few steps as George yells at Nick, "RUN!!"

Nick leaps over the coffee table in front of him, and makes a dash for the window beside the door. He hears George's footsteps close behind him as he leaps at the window, rotating his body so his left shoulder goes through first. The window shatters in an explosion of glass shards, and Nick rolls to the ground outside, wrapped up in the curtain that covered the window. He struggles to get the curtain off of him for a few moments before he hears George land on the ground next to him, and he feels hands helping unwrap him from the fabric.

"Come on, let's go!!" George shouts, eyes wide and terror dripping from his voice. George grabs Nick by the wrist and drags him to his feet, and the two start to run away from the cabin. A few seconds later just as they reach the trees, they hear the twang of a crossbow firing, followed half a second later by Nick screaming in pain. "Nick!!" George stops in his tracks and turns to look at Nick. He's collapsed to his hands and knees, arrow deep in his lower back and blood already starting to gush out of the wound.

Nick shakily gets to his feet with the help of George, and says grunting through the pain, "Keep going!" The twang of the crossbow is heard again, and an arrow buries itself into a tree next to George's head.

The two run off into the forest as Dream shouts, "Fuck!" in frustration at missing the shots. George and Nick crash through the brush in the dense forest, tripping over branches and rocks, Nick needing extra help keeping himself balanced. They can hear heavy footsteps crashing through the brush a distance behind them. George turns his head as he runs to see if he can see Dream. As he does, he spies the outline of their pursuer gaining ground on them. "Ohh Geooorge!!" Dream calls out, axe glinting in the moon light at his side.

George lets out a yelp of terror and pushes his legs even harder, grabbing at Nick's wrist to pull him along. Their hearts feel like they're going to beat right out of their chests. Dream's footsteps sound like they're getting closer and closer to the pair, and sound more coordinated too; Dream knows this forest, Nick and George don't. Up ahead, George spots a heavy, fallen tree branch right in their path. Idea quickly forming in his head, he pushes Nick on the back to prompt him to keep sprinting while he slows down and grabs at the top of the branch poking up from the brush. In one motion he heaves the branch up and swings it around, and hears more than sees it collide with Dream's face with a sharp crack. Dream cries out in surprise and pain, and he falls to the ground clutching at his nose. George thinks he sees blood starting to pour down his face as he falls. He notices that Dream's other hand is still wrapped tight around the axe, so he drops the branch and sprints after Nick.

"I slowed him down!" George gasps out, short of breath. "We might be able to lose him!"

Nick stumbles over his own feet and his head rolls around on his shoulders. Breathing heavily, he stammers out, "Gr- great..."

George glances over at Nick as they run. Seeing his spaced out expression, he asks his friend, "How you holding up?"

"I... everything’s fuzzy..." Nick stumbles over his words almost as badly as he's stumbling over his feet. George slows down a bit to put his arm around the middle of his back to support him, being mindful of the arrow still embedded into his flesh.

The pair keep running for several minutes before Nick trips and falls to his knees, breathing heavier than he should be. Struggling to keep his head up, he looks at George and says, "I- I can't keep... running. Keep go- going without... me." Nick's eyes roll back into his head and he slumps forwards.

"Nick, no!!" George cries out, terrified. He catches Nick as he falls, and he eases his friend to the ground. "No, no nononono..." George mutters as he puts a few fingers to Nick's neck. He feels a faint heartbeat, and he sees his chest slowly rise and fall with breath. "You're gonna be okay..." He murmurs to his unconscious friend as he turns his attention to the arrow jutting out of his back, blood-soaked vest glistening in the moonlight. Even though George can't see the colour of blood, it's still painfully obvious how much blood Nick's lost, his clothing soaked. George's stomach does a backflip at the sight, and it takes everything in his power to not throw up. A moment later, he mutters "I'm not leaving you behind." as he moves to pick his friend up off the ground.

George hears rustling from the brush near him, and he freezes, turning his attention towards the sound. Not even a second later Dream lunges out of the brush holding his axe, blood streaked down the center of his face from his now crooked nose. "C'MERE GEORGE!!" He yells terrifyingly as he swings the axe down towards George's head.

George throws himself backwards with a scream of horror, narrowly avoiding the axe blade, which buries itself into the ground. Dream rips the axe out of the ground as George scuttles himself backwards, trying to get enough room to stand. With a laugh, Dream swings the axe downwards again, forcing George to roll off to the side. He pops to his feet from the roll while Dream pries the axe out of the ground again, and starts sprinting away. "C'MERE!!" Dream screams with a frightening laugh as he starts chasing George. Dream quickly catches up to George, and tackles him to the ground, George letting out a shriek as he's knocked down. Dream, the larger and stronger of the two, quickly pins George down by sitting on his stomach.

Dream holds his axe above his head for several seconds, staring down at George's terrified expression, maniacal grin plastered on his face. George stares up at his attacker, unable to tear his eyes from the axe blade as it swings down to his chest. "NO!!" He shrieks as the blade drops, and throws his head back and lets out a scream of agony as the axe buries itself into his chest with a sickening crunch of his ribs. Blood spurts out of the new wound at speed, splattering across Dream's jacket and face. George clamps a hand down on the handle of the axe, right below the blade, and tries prying it out of his chest. "No.. Please!" George begs with a cough, feeling blood starting to pool in his lungs already.

With a laugh of maniacal joy, Dream leans over George's face. He whispers, "I got you now, George."

He pushes the axe blade deeper into George's chest, ripping a gurgled scream from his lungs. Dream grins, staring at George’s eyes that are wrenched shut in agony.

"You're not going anywhere."

Dream pushes down on the axe again, and George tries to scream, but it comes out more as a wet gurgle. Blood gushes out of his mouth and runs down the sides of his face to the ground below as his eyes fly open again. With a laugh, Dream gives one final shove on the axe, driving it even deeper into George's chest. George chokes on his own blood, still trying to pry the axe out of his chest to no avail. He struggles for a few more moments before his choked gurgling falls silent and his limbs stop flailing. Dream sits on George's stomach for a few more moments, making sure he's stopped moving before he slowly rises to his feet, pulling the axe from George’s chest with a sickening squelch.

Slowly, with a grin on his blood-splattered face, Dream turns his attention to Nick. He walks over to the man, barely conscious, and rips the arrow out of his back. Nick makes a quiet grunt of pain, but otherwise doesn't stir. With his foot, Dream rolls Nick over onto his back and then kneels beside him, axe in hand, hand right under the blade. Nick's breathing is slow and shallow and his complexion is starting to turn a sickly ashen colour.

"Can't run now, Nick."

Still grinning, Dream takes his axe and slices the blade swiftly across Nick’s neck, making sure to sever the main artery on the left side of his neck. Nick's eyes flutter open for a moment before closing again as blood gushes in waves from the large gash in his neck.

"You're here with me now." Dream mutters, grinning.

Nick's breathing starts to slow even more.

"Now I'll have company forever."

Nick's shallow breathing turns ragged.

"You'll be my houseguest, won't you?"

Nick gives a gasp before his breathing stops entirely. Dream stands up and hooks the bloodied axe onto his belt. The blood flowing from Nick’s neck slows.

Dream giggles at the sight of George and Nick lying dead on the ground. "It's getting late, let's go home." He says to their bodies as if they were listening. Dream grabs Nick's ankle, and drags him over to George, where he grabs George’s ankle with his other hand. As he starts to drag the corpses back to his cabin, he says happily, "I'm not alone anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's my first written Dream Team fanfic, written specially for Halloween! My inspiration came from all the Halloween Dream fanart on Twitter after the Halloween merch dropped; there wasn't any one specific piece that gave me the idea, it was just the themes overall. This was a really fun write, and I hope you liked it too!
> 
> Special thanks to @HiSanemai for drawing the amazing art at the top of this piece, @hyenadons for helping me revise and edit, and @NightIsAwkward for helping me figure out how ao3 works, (all @'s are Twitter handles), and multiple other friends for sticking with and listening to me while I wrote this!
> 
> Also, if you want, go follow me on my Twitter at @AzureDiamond51!


End file.
